


Hired Shadows

by setsumiyakami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gang Bang, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles and Kagami wake up tied to chairs in a dark room. In front on them is Kuroko, spread out and tied to a table. What happens when the door opens letting in someone who doesn't show their face and has plans for the 7 males placed in front of her. ((Rated M for a reason, OC only in first chapter and doesn't get in the way of the pairings.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket nor the characters belong to me.
> 
> Hope you like it!

No one remembered how it happened like this or why they were now all tied on chairs facing Kuroko, who was tied to a table. All they remembered was the restaurant where each of them gathered to talk about basketball like usual when a strange waitress brought them drinks. Now they were in a small, dark room and all they could see was Kuroko tied to a table in the center of the room in front of them, the MiraGen members and Kagami. A blindfold was over his eyes, his legs tied tightly to the bottom of the table and his hands tied at the top pulling his arms over his head. The rope was leaving marks on his wrists from all the friction his moving caused. There was just enough slack in the rope to allow the young male to bend his knees a little bit or his elbows. His clothes were missing except those light blue boxers everyone knew he wore all the time. Even now as the others in the room awoke to find themselves tied and gagged Kuroko was struggling to get out of the confinements.

Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi all sat tied to what must have been very strong chairs because no matter how hard each pulled at the chairs and bindings none of them broke. Each had their hands tied behind the back of the chair and their ankles tied to the legs. They all looked at each other with a panic, worried expression in their eyes. They each also had a piece of fabric covering their mouths tightly as to make sure that no one made any noise, except Kuroko who was now beginning to breath hard due to his pulling at the ropes. Did he even know they were in the room with him?

Kise looked at the blue haired male as he started another round of pulling at his wrists. All he could think was: ‘Shit this is pretty intense seeing Kurokocchi all tied up. Ah-! What am I thinking? I’m starting to get hard just from this.’ As he continued to watch the poor boy the others all had same type of reaction while watching the bound male.

A loud bang sounded from one of the corners of the room as more light came through the darkness. A silhouette of a person walked in, though none of them saw the face or any recognizable features before the door shut closing out the light coming in. All movement and noises stopped in a split second after the person came in. A creeping laugh flowed into the males ears, it sounded very evil with amusement mixed into the sound. It was also light, not low as a guys would’ve been, is it a girl who did this to us? No one knew since every time they saw a hint of the person who had entered in the low light coming from the light bulb in the room the figure seemed to be covered in shadows. As if it was wearing the shadows themselves. The laugh continued to grow in pitch as a slender white hand with shadows drifting around it came into view. The hand touched Kuroko’s chest then ran down lower to the top of his boxers pulling gently on them until just the top of where his crouch started could be seen. At the touch Kuroko tensed up all of his muscles visibly clenching. The hand was absorbed back into the darkness followed by some sounds of objects being moved on a table. 

“I've been waiting to do this, Kuroko. Now we must remain quite, we don’t want everyone in the building to know what’s going on in here.” It was defiantly a woman. Her voice snaked around the room, the last part was directed more at the tied up onlookers rather than the victim himself. 

“Do we understand?” 

This part was filled with more venom than the pleasure her earlier words were filled with. Kuroko nodded his head; the others couldn't see her but knew she was somehow seeing them. Each nodded their head then looked at each other not sure of what was going to happen. 

“Hmm. Then let’s begin shall we.” A sound of ripping was heard throughout the room after she had spoken. Something fell to the floor near the table Kuroko was tied upon, the 6 bounded guys all followed it with their eyes trying to see what it was. They raised their eyes to find a very flushed and very naked Kuroko. He was squirming around on the table trying to hide his revealed body; it wasn't working very well since both legs were tied down. The same hand moved itself to Kuroko’s cock starting to stroke it. As the contact was made Kuroko gasped, arching his back off of the table a little bit. The stroking quickly turned into the hand grabbing at the males cock and jerking him, in moments it was hard, pre-cum already leaking. His face was now flushed red and he was biting his lower lip trying to hold back the voice and moans he wanted to let out. Of all the guys who were tied up and watching no one wasn't getting excited from the events unfolding in front of them. Each of them had started to get hard. Some were harder than others as they looked anywhere but at the struggling, naked Kuroko in front of them.

“You don’t have to hide your voice. If it feels good then make any noise you want.” Again the eerie voice said this time dripping in sadistic pleasure. The hand encasing Kuroko slowed down and moved to the tip. The persons thumb massaged his tip squeezing harder with the other fingers along his shaft. Kuroko tried to buck his hips up but another hand grabbed them and forced him to say still on the table. Her thumb massaged carelessly then pushed onto his tip, at this Kuroko gasped and moaned at the same time surprising the tied up viewers by his expression. 

‘Damn, Tetsu’s gonna come soon. Look at his face and his freaking moans he’s making. Shit, I’m hard from just watching this.” Aomine watched the blue haired boy as he desperately came closer to climax. His own pants were getting tighter and unbearable with is whole body tied watching someone else have fun with his Tetsu. He knew Kuroko was going to come any second judging by his gasps that were now falling from the boy’s lips, but the hands disappeared leaving a struggling and very near climax Kuroko. Both hands returned and enclosed around Kuroko’s cock blocking it from view of the others. They hands moved away revealing what had been placed on the struggling boy; a dark blue ribbon was tied tightly at the base with a bow stopping him from cumming. The part of Kuroko’s face that wasn't covered by the blindfold gave off his pain of not being able to climax.

“You shouldn't cum so early Kuroko. There’s a lot more planned to do you know. How would you feel if you went and ruined all of the fun?” 

Kuroko gave no response; he turned his head to the side, away from her voice. Coincidentally, the way he had his positioned he would've have been looking right at Kagami who was having a hard time not showing that he had a growing bulge in his shorts. Knowing that if Kuroko hadn't been wearing the blindfold then he would've been looking at him turned him on even more. Kuroko unintentionally kept bucking his hips into the air looking for friction, anything to get him over the edge already.

When the figure came back, her hands opened Kuroko’s legs allowing access for her to touch everywhere on him. The click of a bottle opening sounded over the heavy pants coming from multiple of the boys. In the dim light the bottle squeezed clear liquid onto her fingers fully covering three of them. Putting down the bottle, one hand placed on Kuroko’s knee pushing down on it, as she rubbed around his entrance covering it in the lube before pushing into him causing a sudden sharp intake of air. Once Kuroko stopped struggling so much the finger started to move, pumping and out of the small male. Kuroko was biting his lower lip with his head still turned trying not to let his voice out again. As another finger pressed into him he couldn't help but to gasp and push back onto them. No one in the room expected to see their Kuroko now being so open about what was happening, before he was struggling so much and trying to resist, no he was actually thrusting his hips while pushing down onto the fingers as the third was also added into him. If the males watching thought that they had it bad already then it just got a whole lot worse since they all could barely keep sane just sitting their while their bulges got even harder. They all just wanted to jump on the blue haired male and allow him his release while thrusting into him. But the fingers left Kuroko leaving him once again thrusting on his own looking for anything to help his situation. If it wasn't for the blindfold and the fact that they had been told to keep quite then Kise, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima all would’ve yelled for those precious fingers to continue.

Before any of them could make a noise the bottle was once again picked up, this time it was poured onto Kuroko covering everywhere from his dick to his entrance. Everyone’s eyes then fell onto what was being held in the other hand as lube was also being rubbed over it; it was a quite large dildo the same colour as the bow tied around Kuroko’s twitching, red penis. The tip of it was pressed on his entrance not fully being allowed to enter him just yet. 

“You ready for this Kuroko? You’ve had your preparation now we can get to the good…part.” Before she finished speaking the dildo was pushed into the bound male all the way to almost the end of it. A mix between a moan and gasp sounded from the male as his back arched off of the table followed by heaving breathing filled with low moans. 

“Do you want more Kuroko? Do you want me to continue? You have to ask nicely for it.” Now it was just purely teasing him having the toy filling his ass, not being able to release, and now he was being asked if he wanted it? Of course, he shook his head showing yes, he did want this to continue, now he didn’t care anymore this was just torture.

“C-Con-tinue. Please…more.” Kuroko’s voice was strained and quite, everyone was holding their breaths at that moment to be able to hear those words. The part of the toy that wasn’t inside of him was grabbed, pulling it out until only the tip still remained inside then it was pushed back deep inside of Kuroko. The pace got faster and soon he was moaning with saliva leaking out onto his chin then onto the table. Even his hips had started pushing towards the movement each time the toy was thrusted into him. Just before he reached his climax again, the toy was pushed deep inside and stopped moving. He kept moving his hips wondering why the movement had stopped when he was so close to going over the edge, again. The others while watching were all letting out little moans and pants thinking that this was one of the hottest things they have ever witnessed. Luckily though, since Kuroko was so lost inside his own world none of these noises became aware to him. 

“Pl-please….ah…more.” ‘Is it more begging this person wants to hear? I’m so close.’ He couldn’t understand why it had all stopped. He needed there to be movement again, and fast.

“But I have a surprise for you dear Kuroko. We aren’t alone in this room you know.” Everyone in the room stilled and went quite. What was she going to do? Kuroko stopped moving and seemed to become pale behind his brightly flushed cheeks. ‘N-not alone. Who else is here then?” So many questions ran through his mind at that moment. The blindfold was pushed off of his eyes and head, once his eyes adjusted to the dimness surrounding him he looked to the side.

Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw. Staring back at him was his friends, each with flushed cheeks, a prominent bulge in their laps, and lust filled eyes. Kise even had some saliva coming from his mouth from under the fabric covering it. The one who Kuroko was scared the most to see watching him was Akashi. He was using his emperor eyes to watch everything on Kuroko’s body. From how fast he was breathing to his uncontrollable beating heart, even the twitching of Kuroko’s muscle as he got ready to release then was not allowed to. Akashi was watching every single one of his reactions. 

In this pause of no movement, Kuroko meet everyone’s eyes that were fixated upon him. Then a remote was brought out and placed in front of his face while the ‘Fast’ button was pressed. The toy currently still buried inside of him started vibrating hitting him in just the right place. He yelled out while arching his back, he couldn’t take anymore of this.

“Hmm, you have done well. So I guess you can have your release now.” The hands found their way to Kuroko’s erect penis slowly dragging over it then pulling on the ends of the bow to undo it, very slowly that way they could all watch his face in pure ecstasy. Kuroko looked to his side again no longer able to hold up his head, meeting Kagami’s eyes as the ribbon was undone and pulled off. At that moment Kuroko arched his back and came, covering his stomach with everything that he had been denied to release. He held Kagami’s gaze until it was too much so he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. 

Kuroko lay on the table covered in his own cum, breathing heavily as the toy was turned off and removed. His hands and feet were untied, though not being able to move he continued to lie their panting. Everyone’s eyes still focused on the blue haired male. A laugh was heard from behind Kuroko but no one could see the women. 

“Hah, that was fun. You have really cute reactions, Ku-ro-ko. I guess I’ll leave the rest to you guys. Make sure to take care of each other.” The voice sounded younger when saying this to the restrained males, almost like she was their age. But soon after, the door once again opened and shut leaving the others in the small room with a naked panting Kuroko. The ropes binding each of their wrists and ankles fell to the floor as if they were cut. They all rose to their feet unstable from sitting so long. Looking at each others faces they all knew what had to happen; none of them could just leave with a hard-on. Kuroko looked up at the group of guys now talking in whispers, Kise walked up to Kuroko kissing him on the lips slowly then getting heated the deeper the kiss got. Aomine pulled the blond off of the tired boy. 

“Kissee, that isn’t what was decided on. You don’t get to go first with him.” Aomine murmured in a lust filled voiced as the others all quickly got undressed throwing clothes around the room. 

 

*A few days later in a back ally.*

“I did what you asked blue. I even got the supplies to be the colour you asked for. I didn’t do it for free ya know.”

“I know. Here take this. Though I did ask for just me and Kuroko, not the rest of the idiots.”

“Ah, I thought it would be more fun with a group. Nice expressions I got to see from them and him too.”

The girl turned and left almost flowing back into the shadows disappearing from the ally. The last thing he saw was the swish of her brown hair and what seemed to look like a tail flicking lazily behind her. Though that was crazy to think she would have a tail. It was a normal girl he found one night at a club who just so happened to perform favours for the right price. After their meeting Aomine walked out of the ally heading back to his place. After he never saw the girl again, he asked people at the club whether they had seen her, ‘cause damn he liked the way she worked and also wouldn’t mine hiring her again. But no one could remember seeing a young girl who matched his description. She had left after giving the MiraGen one of the best nights that would become a regular thing for them to do.


	2. Let's Start

“Hah, that was fun. You have really cute reactions, Ku-ro-ko. I guess I’ll leave the rest to you guys. Make sure to take care of each other.” The voice sounded younger when saying this to the restrained males, almost like she was their age. But soon after, the door once again opened and shut leaving the others in the small room was a naked panting Kuroko. The ropes binding each of their wrists and ankles fell to the floor as if they were cut. They all rose to their feet unstable from sitting so long. Looking at each others faces they all knew what had to happen; none of them could just leave with a hard-on still. Kuroko looked up at the group of guys now talking in whispers, Kise walked up to Kuroko kissing him on the lips slowly then getting gradually more heated and deeper. Aomine pulled the blond off of the tired boy. 

“Kissee, that isn’t what we all decided on. You don’t get to go with him first.” Aomine murmured in a lust filled voiced as him, as well as the others all quickly got undressed throwing clothes around the room.

Kuroko sat on the edge of the table he was previously tied watching the others get undressed; he was already unclothed so there was nothing but to watch the others. Murasakibara was undressed first then looked into Kuroko’s eyes which were once again filling with lust mirroring the eyes that all landed upon him.

“Hey, who’s going first again? Can we switch places? I haven’t been together with Kuro-chin in so long.” Murasakibara walked up to the sitting Kuroko while talking. When he reached Kuroko his head bent down towards the others neck lightly kissing it before sucking hard making sure to leave a mark behind, the first of many. While sucking the pale male’s neck he wrapped one of his large hands around Kuroko’s half hard cock, rubbing the head before moving his hand up and down the soft shaft. Kuroko quickly became hard once again; throwing his head back a moan feel from his lips caused my others hand movements.

“Atsushi, that’s enough. He’s hard now so let the designated person have their turn with him now.” Akashi spoke calmly, his hand placed on Murasakibara’s shoulder while giving him an unwavering stare that could be seen through the dim room.

“But Aka-chinnn.”

“He’s right Murasakibara -kun. We decided as a group to let the one who is the worst condition to go first since they will probably orgasm quick anyways.” Midorima, who was also nude now, spoke with a calm voice much like the one Akashi was using. Aomine snickered at his words then switched his gaze towards Kagami who was near the back of the group of males all showing off their naked bodies in the dim light. Murasakibara stepped back from Kuroko, leaving the smaller male on the table wondering who would be the first one out of the 6 candidates to have him. Akashi, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara all followed suit. Each took a step back then looked towards Kagami who had partially turned from the group showing only his side but blocking everything else. He had gotten really hard from watching Kuroko cum, pre-cum had even already started to come out. Now he felt shy wanting to do everything to Kuroko, any other time and he would with not a hint of being shy, but now under the gazes of 5 other guys, he froze.

“Tch. You better have some fun with him right now Kagami before someone else gets to him first.” Aomine laughed at the reluctant Kagami who was still near the back with a blush covering his face and ears.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko looked at Kagami, now understanding the situation he was witnessing. The other looked over meeting his eyes once again, the blush spreading and becoming an even deeper shade of red as he eyes looked towards something else which was lower than Kuroko’s eyes.  
“It’s okay. I want this Kagami-kun, so come here.” Kuroko once again spoke in a calm voice now filled with lust. Kagami kept his eyes locked together with the other before letting his gaze fall to the floor.

“I…don’t k-” Before the rest of the sentence could be said, Kise moved and blocked the view between Kagami and Kuroko making Kuroko focus only on him.

“I don’t think Kagamicchi wants to have any fun Kurokocchi. You should pick one of us to go first instead, or should I volunteer myself to?” After speaking Kise took a step towards the other male when he was pushed hard and fell upon the floor on his hands and knees.

“Heh, that’s a good position for you Kise. Stay like that for a little bit.” Aomine burst into a fit of laughter at the blonds’ position and surprised face.

“Shut up Aominicchi! What the hell was that for Kagamicchi?! You weren’t doing anything so I had to step in.” By the time Kise was finished speaking and standing upright Kagami had closed the distant between him and Kuroko.

“Fine. Let’s do it.” Kagami placed himself between Kuroko’s legs, then kissing Kuroko hard when he felt the others tongue lick his lower lip for entrance. Opening his own mouth, their tongues connected and continued to move together. During the make out session Kuroko reached forwards, grabbing Kagami’s member and running a finger over the wet slit causing Kagami to gasp into Kuroko’s mouth. Pleased with the response he got, Kuroko moved his hand to the base of the member before going back to the head, he continued with a slow pace of jerking off Kagami as both of their mouths were still busy with each others. Kagami was the one to break off the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kuroko’s. Both trying to catch their breath from the heated kiss, eyes connected and held each others gazes, Kuroko’s hand still moving in an up and down motion. 

“Ah, Kuroko. St-stop.” Kagami had closed his eyes, already feeling pressure to cum just from Kuroko’s hands. As soon as the words left his lips the hand was removed, along with the forehead that was pressing against his. Opening his eyes, he saw the Kuroko still had his legs wrapped around Kagami but his mouth was busy with Aomine’s. He watched the two, tongues dipping into each others mouths and then breaking apart. Before Kuroko could properly get his breath back Aomine had pushed him onto his back on the top of the table, his hands holding Kuroko’s hands above his head.

“C’mon Bakagami, are you going to make poor Kuroko do everything for you? He’s been ready this whole time. If you can’t show Tetsu a good time first then I guess I need to step in.”

“Shut-shut up! I can do it; Kuroko will feel good cause of me.”

Kagami brought one of Kuroko’s legs up and placed it onto his shoulder allowing himself more access. He pushed his tip into Kuroko’s heat watching as Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, hands grabbing hard onto Aomine’s wrists. Kagami continued to push into him until he was fully in him, Kuroko’s insides squeezing and contracting around him. At last, Kuroko opened his eyes meeting Kagami’s at once.

“Move, Kagami-kun, you can move now.” Kuroko’s voice was obviously strained but it was also laced with pleasure, they could all hear it.

With those words Kagami started to move his hips setting up a slow but steady pace into the boy underneath him. Aomine let go of Kuroko’s hands only to have one of them grab onto his own member and start pumping. Kuroko moved his eyes to meet Aomine’s, a evil glint shown across them for a second before being replaced and filled with pleasure as a moan escapes his lips.

On the other side of the room, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, and Murasakibara were arguing over what was going to happen now since Kagami had gained the balls to actually fuck their Kuroko in front of them, to make it worse Aomine had joined in and was now getting a hand job from him as well. 

“Whatever, I’m sick of just standing here with a hard on while they have fun. Murasakibaricchi please stay still.” Kise dropped to his knees in front of Murasakibara, grabbing the larger member thumb starting to massage the head while his tongue trailed the noticeable vein starting at his balls, leading to the tip then taking it all in. His tongue licked at the slit before bringing even more into his mouth and throat. Kise’s head started bobbing as he brought his hand to the others balls starting to massage them.

“Shintaro, why don’t you join in instead of just watching?” Akashi was staring at Midorima seeing that he so desperately wanted to join.

“Well, what about you Akashi? You’re standing there watching as well. Don’t you want to join as well, you of have your own, um, problem.” Midorima’s face instantly flushed as he noticed that not only his, but Akashi’s arousal as well was standing up, pre-cum starting to come out. 

“Don’t worry about me Shintaro. I have a plan, so just go join Ryouta and Atsushi.” Akashi’s eyes continued to stare at him, almost like they were looking though him, not unfaltering.

Midorima dropped to his knees next to Kise, hand cupping Murasakibara’s balls, fondling them while Kise still worked on his length. Kise moved out of the way, giving Midorima more access for him to start sucking on the sack when he felt a hand on his thigh working its way up to his crotch. He looked at the blond who was also staring right at him asking for permission to continue with his hand. Midorima nodded while still sucking; soon he felt the warmth of the others hand wrap around him jacking him off. Returning the favour Midorima reached over with his free hand and started to rub Kise’s arousal as well causing the blonde to gasp and gag on Murasakibara’s member still in his mouth. 

“Ah, Kiissee. Do it right. I’m going to come soon. Keep going, you too Mido-chin.” 

Kise continued to bob his head without stopping; instead he picked up his pace. On both Murasakibara’s and Midorima’s members, determined to make them cum before he did. He started to hum while sucking sending vibrations through the member in his mouth causing Murasakibara to moan. Midorima noticed what Kise was doing and did the same to his balls along with squeezing Kise’s member within his hand. Kise noticed and gasped again, accidentally deep throating the other. Before he could recover his head was pulled off the dripping member dropping it from his mouth. He landed on his back, elbows supporting his upper back so his head didn’t hit the ground even though someone was firmly holding onto the back of his blond hair. Due to being pulled onto his back Kise’s new position revealed more of his pale lower body in the dim light than what could be seen before. 

“Ryouta, that’s enough for now. I’m taking Atsushi. You go play with Shintaro for a bit. Atsushi, let’s go over to the table to join Taiga and Tetsuya shall we.” Akashi’s voice was stern as he talked, the last part sounding more like a command than a question. Finally, Akashi let go of the blond hair letting Kise fall back farther now that he wasn’t holding his head. He moved in front of Murasakibara grabbing the giants hand, his shirt and pants already missing from before. Akashi was standing in front of them, whole body exposed, muscles nicely defined, and a hard on highly noticeable.

He lead the taller male over to the table where Kuroko and Kagami were seeming lost in their own world while Kuroko’s hand continued to move on Aomine’s member with the same pace as Kagami was thrusting. Akashi sat on the table next to the others, he reached an arm out to the taller one wrapping over his shoulder, hand going behind Murasakibara’s head, fingers wrapping into the purple hair then pulling his body forward. Their lips met as a messy kiss was started by Akashi, Murasakibara grinding his hips onto the others lower body between his legs. 

Kise couldn’t watch them anymore, not to mention the faces he could see Kuroko making due to Kagami. Midorima looked over at Kise who was still lying on his back propped up on his elbows exposing himself. Gaining the courage, the green haired male reached over his hand grabbing the blonds abandoned hard on giving it a squeeze before bringing his mouth closer. Kise jumped at the contact gasping when Midorima licked from the base of his cock to the head before taking in the tip. Playfully he swiped his tongue at the slit tasting the pre-cum. In a swift movement Kise had pushed Midorima onto his back, hands pinning his shoulders to the cold floor, hips and mouths pressed together. Still holding the others shoulders Kise pulled away from the intense make out session, saliva dripping down Midorima’s chin. A hand reached up pulling off the others glasses and placing them onto the floor. Everything turned blurry to Midorima, the dimly lit room wasn’t helping him see anything clearer either. 

“Huh, you look good without your glasses Midorima. Maybe this is why Takao likes you so much hmmm.”

“Sh-shut up. Don’t talk about him while we are doing this kind of thing.” His eyes looked to the floor when talking to the blond. After a moment with no response he looked up at the others face, Kise’s eyes were locked on something behind them, a gleam of mischief in his already lust filled eyes.

“I’ll be back in a second. Stay here in this position, kay.”

The weight moved off of Midorima, the pale body that was Kise’s stood up then walked behind him. A few seconds later and noise of objects being moved filled into Midorima’s ears along with the moans, pants, and begs coming from the others enjoying themselves on the table. Murasakibara was prepping Akashi already who was lying on the table legs spread apart, hand on top of Kuroko who was on his hands and knees. Kagami thrusting into him from the back while Kuroko’s mouth was filled with Aomine. 

Looking over his shoulder Midorima could barely tell where the blurry shape that was Kise was. The enthusiastic voice belonging to the blond rang out through the sounds of pleasure:

“Hey, Aomine, do you think this one would work well? Oh, how about this one? Maybe he would like this one more? Why are there so many of these here anyway?” The questions kept falling from his lips, not that they helped Midorima get any idea of what he was talking about. He did know that the ‘him’ Kise mentioned was himself though.

“Mm, I don’t care Kise…Just…Just pick one…I’m busy.”

“Fine then, I’ll choose….umm…this one looks good.”

Still watching from over his shoulder, Midorima watched as Kise grabbed a large object then walked back to their spot on the floor. The object in his hand still blurry.

“Kise, what do you have in your hand? I can’t tell what it is without my glasses on.”

“You just relax Midorimicchi; I promise that you’ll feel good, alright.”

Kise brought two of his fingers to his mouth sucking on them while keeping eye contact with Midorima. At last, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth with ‘pop’ saliva fully covering them. Bringing his hand down to Midorima’s crotch, he traced a wet line down the underside of his member all the way to his entrance. Kise pushed his middle finger in until he was knuckle deep. Leaning over top of the panting male while pumping his finger into him, he used his tongue to make wet spots all over Midorima’s chest. As he added the second finger a breath came out from between his lips blowing on all the wet spots covering the others chest. Due to the cold air and teasing, Midorima fell fully onto his back on the floor before arching off of it, pushing his hips against Kise’s fingers unconsciously. 

“Haha, I think you’re ready Midorimicchi. Look at you panting, you know what. If you want more you have to ask for it.” Kise pulled his fingers out, grabbing the item that he brought over earlier. Midorima looked him straight in the eyes.

“I’m not begging you for nothing idiot.”

“Aww, c’mon Midorimacchi! I know you want more, just look at your reaction to my fingers.”

Kise was right. Midorima did want more, something bigger than just his fingers actually. His situation was starting to annoy him, having a hard on for so long and not being able to do anything about it. With one last look at Kise he rolled onto his side, avoiding eye contact.

“F-fine. Please, Kise. Give…Give me more.”

“Ahhh, Midorimacchi. So cute! I’ll do as you say; you’re already ready for what I’m going to do to you anyway.” While Kise exclaimed happily he turned Midorima over onto his back once again, legs spread and before he knew it something, quit larger than his fingers, pressed against him. Before his mind could respond it was pressed into him, filling himself while being pushed in even deeper.

“Ah, Kise. What is this? What’s inside of me?”

“Oh, it’s the toy that was used on Kurokocchi earlier. I couldn’t decide on what you would like so I just choose this one since Kurokocchi looked like he enjoyed it a lot. Before I came back I put some of the lube on it so don’t worry. Kay, I’m going to start moving it more now, so enjoy it.”

Kise pulled the blue toy out, almost until it was completely out before slowly pushing it back in. A deep moan escaped from Midorima’s mouth. After a few more excruciatingly slow thrusts of the toy and Midorima was pushing his hips against it, craving for more friction, a faster pace, anything to get him off. The blond, now completely in control of the green haired males pleasure and release chuckled before setting up a faster even pace with the toy Midorima continued to let moans escape even though he tried holding them back, he wasn’t the only one holding back his voice though. Akashi who was pressed upon the table was doing the same thing.

Murasakibara had prepped the smaller red head already, enjoying that Aka-chin had given him an order to pleasure him. Any other day and he would have thought this was dream where Akashi would actually let someone dominate him. Leaning over once again their mouths connected with a more aggressive kiss than the other pairs were doing. Breaking the kiss for air, both kept their eyes closed.

“You taste sweet Aka-chin. Can I put it in now? I already put some of the lube on me.”

“Yes Atsushi, but be gentle, your larger than just your fingers”

“Okay Aka-chin.”

Slowly Murasakibara returned to a standing position between Akashi’s thighs. Grabbing his member he positioned it right at the red head’s entrance teasing him with the tip before going any farther. 

“Just put it in already before I decide to stop Atsushi.”

“But Aka-chin, the face you’re making is really cute when I tease you like this. I want to see more of your cute faces instead of the menacing glare you give all the time.” Murasakibara was still teasing Akashi while talking with him as he wasn’t about to fuck him on a table next to Kagami, Kuroko, and Aomine.

“I do not have a menacing glare Atsushi. That’s just my face.”

“Hm, whatever you say Aka-chin.”

Murasakibara started to push into his tight entrance. He was halfway in when Akashi winced; his eyes squeezed shut as uneven breaths fell from his lips. The other stopped pushing in and stayed still when he noticed that Akashi was in pain beneath him. Kuroko, who was on his knees and elbows, also noticed the pain radiating from the red head. Smoothly, he shifted positions so that one his elbows rested on each side of Akashi’s head, his face mere centimetres away from the others. He wasn’t thinking about anything or the consequences from what he was about to do. Kuroko’s mind was filled with the pleasure Kagami was still giving him, his member also now being jerked off in the others hand. Kuroko brought his face even closer to Akashi’s both of their eyes open and staring into each others.

“It’s going to be okay Akashi. You just need to relax alright” Kuroko had to whisper because of how close to Akashi he was. After talking he looked once more into the others eyes, scanning them for a hint of fear, pain, or resentment. After finding nothing he closed his eyes and connected their lips. After a few seconds Kuroko’s tongue left his mouth dragging against Akashi’s lower lip. Any other time that this would be happening with anyone leading Akashi wouldn’t have allowed it, but he understood that Kuroko was trying to distract him. For all of his attention to lie upon Kuroko for the time being.

“Oi, Murasakibara, put the rest in while he’s distracted. I want all of Kuroko’s attention back on me.”

“Oh right. But it is a nice sight seeing them like that though. Akashi would never usually do this.”

Following Kagami’s instructions Murasakibara started to push in again. Once fully in he stopped moving, allowing Akashi to get used to his length before pulling back out only to push in again with more force. Akashi gasped, feeling all of Murasakibara’s length inside of him. Kuroko took the advantage of him gasping to put his tongue into the others mouth their tongues finding each others then intertwining as if their tongues were dancing together. A normal pace was set up by Murasakibara while watching Kuroko and Akashi.

“Ahem, not that I want to stop…well…this…” Aomine’s voice broke through the moans and pants, his eyes glued upon Kuroko; his hands gesturing to the two making out while Kagami thrusted into Kuroko and Murasakibara into Akashi. 

“But…Kuroko you sorta left me here by myself. Even Kise and Midorima are getting more action together than I’m getting.”

Kuroko and Akashi pulled apart, just now remembering that they had an audience other than the guys thrusting into them. Their heads plus the others all turned to look at the green and yellowed hair couple on the floor.

Kise now had Midorima on his back legs spread with Kise in-between them. The dildo that was being used earlier was now on the floor lying forgotten. Kise was whispering something into Midorima’s ear; his words were so low that only the two of them could hear those words. Kise was getting himself positioned to enter the other while whispering, unaware of the gazes upon them.

“See even they’re fucking together and I’m left with nothing.” Aomine talked loudly, annoyance filling his voice, even Kise and Midorima froze after hearing him.

“Are you jealous Aomine?” Kuroko moved off of his elbows and put his weight onto his hands. His eyes meet Aomine’s.

“Me? Jealous? Are you kidding me, I would never be jealous of nay of you.”

“Ah I see. Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this then would you?” Kuroko took another glance over to Akashi before moving one of hands up to wrap around Aomine’s member. 

Kagami watched as Kuroko’s hand started moving pleasuring Aomine, once again his attention not completely on him. He started moving again, this time his thrusts were stronger, deeper, and more intense than before. Kuroko dropped his hand off of Aomine’s member his will to be the first one to cum now that they were all participating was wearing down.

“Kagami! Like that, right there.” Kagami knew he had found Kuroko’s sweet spot based on the moans now falling from his lips and his arching back. Once again though his hand found the others member, Aomine jerked forewords into Kuroko’s moving hand. 

Akashi noticed the other boy’s intentions and flipped himself over, Murasakibara still thrusting into him without stopping for even a second. Akashi’s position now matched Kuroko’s; he too brought a hand up to Aomine’s member joining the other in jerking him off. Feeling brave now that pleasure was starting to take over his senses, Akashi brought his mouth up to Aomine’s member. His tongue slipped out and starting at the base he traced a wet line up to the tip. Kuroko followed his lead, sucking on the base of Aomine’s cock. Akashi opened his mouth ready to take Aomine’s tip into his mouth when a loud beeping sound was heard through the room. All of them stopped what they were doing. Looking at each other trying to find out what that noise was. Aomine silently cursed, he was just about to get a blowjob from two guys, one he knew that would’ve felt amazing. 

“Oh shit. It’s my phone.” All eyes turned towards Midorima who turned a sickening pale that they could all see even through the dim lighting. 

He sat up, pushing Kise off of him. Kise was just about to enter him if they hadn’t been interrupted. Hell, the head of his cock as already in Midorima. The green haired male crawled over to the pile of discarded clothes. Out of the clothes he pulled out the still ringing cell phone, flipping it open then turning away from the eyes of the others. A voice rang out from the phone, you could tell whoever it was they were angry and screaming. 

“Shit…shit, yeah I’m sorry…yeah I’ll be there in a few minutes…bye…no, bye.” 

Midorima grabbed his clothes putting them on as fast as he could before turning back towards the others who were still in shock that they had just witnessed that. 

“I forgot I also had plans with Takao. Sorry. Sorry Kise.” Midorima finished getting dressed before throwing one last sorry look at Kise then running out of the door closing it behind him. Kise looked down at his erection in shock that he had actually just been pushed to the side from Midorima.

“D-did he just leave? In the middle of this opportunity?”

Kagami looked over to the abandoned Kise still on the floor before he started laughing.

“Yeah. Yeah he did. What an idiot and he left for Takao.”


	3. New pairings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the rest of the first part.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Aomine looked at the remaining six of them wondering what Kise would do now that Midorima had left when an idea came to his mind that would also benefit himself.

"Hey, why don't we take this opportunity to switch partners?" Aomine was waiting for a response about his suggestion hoping that he would get to fuck someone now.

Kagami and Murasakibara shared a look while still inside of the two smaller boys. They would have gone along with Aomine's suggestion at that moment except they were so close to finishing they didn't want to pull out just yet.

"Aomine let us finish with these guys before we switch. Murasakibara and I are close to cumming anyway." Kagami was looking at Aomine but he was starting to move inside of Kuroko again.

Murasakibara took notice of Kagami's actions for continuing so he grabbed Akashi's hip before flipping the red head onto his back. Akashi looked at him wondering why he was flipped over so suddenly. Before he could even say the beginning of the question Murasakibara had his legs over his shoulders and he was pulling out. The position was slightly uncomfortable for Akashi as he felt the other pull his member almost out before stopping with just his head still lift in him.

"I want to watch your cute face when I cum Aka-chin so put up with this position for a bit."

Murasakibara shoved back into Akashi. His thrusts were deeper, more forceful, more lust filled than before the interruption. He was completely lost in the pleasure that Akashi's warmth was giving him. Even though Akashi was trying to hold back his voice, he couldn't with the pleasure he was feeling. So instead he settled on biting the back on his hand, only a few moans and sounds escaping. Murasakibara gave one long thrust burying himself up to his balls into the other. Akashi felt the others member twitch inside of him telling him that the purple haired guy was about to let go. He moved his hand away from his mouth so he could speak but he noticed that he had broken skin when biting it and there were now drops of blood starting to form around the teeth marks.

"Mura…Murasakibara…pull out." Akashi's voice cracked on the others name but he wasn't going to let him cum inside.

"Whhaatt? B…but Aka-chin, I'm gon-" Murasakibara pulled out before slamming back in deep again and again, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

"Ah, no…pull OUT!"

Murasakibara flinched from Akashi yelling but he pulled out and at just the right time because after pulling out he released onto the red heads stomach and crotch. Murasakibara was panting while looking at his laid out body that was currently covered in cum. Akashi though hadn't had an orgasm himself yet. Akashi caught his breath and sat up, slightly shocked from Murasakibara pulling out so quickly. When he sat up the white liquid started to make lines running down his body and onto the table. A loud moan broke through their after sex bliss, startling Murasakibara and Akashi.

They looked over to the couple next to them noticing that Kise was now standing beside the table. His hand had wrapped itself around Kuroko's member and was now squeezing the base of it tightly. Meanwhile Kagami pounded in and out of the smaller boy; each of his thrusts hit that perfect spot every time. Kuroko was arching his back off of the table along with rolling his hips in rhythm to Kagami's thrusts. His cock was getting redder each time and Kise was still squeezing him but now he had moved his thumb so that it massaged the head.

"Mm…I'm going to…come inside. Okay…Kuroko? Kise let him cum…too." Kagami had his eyes shut as he talked. His thrusts were becoming faster and sloppier as well.

"It's fine, Kagami. Just…hurry." Kuroko's voice was low, his cheeks flushed, and a thin layer of sweat covered his bare chest.

"Ehh? But Kagamicchi, I like the faces Kurokocchi is making and after I want to - "

"Shut up Kise. You heard him."

Before Kise could finish saying what he was going to do after Kagami and Kuroko were done, Aomine had interrupted him. Now the blond looked towards Aomine, mouth still open from the word that he was going to say before getting stopped. Aomine looked from the others face to his hand that was exerting pressure onto Kuroko's weeping member still before a soft laugh was heard from Aomine.

"Well, if you want to be in contact with Kuroko's dick that badly then…"

Aomine moved in a blur. Kise couldn't even utter a word of protest when Aomine had grabbed the back of his neck and shoved his head down next to Kuroko's member. Kise moved both of hands to the edge of the table to support his body that way he wasn't totally pushed onto Kuroko. The others dick wasn't small nor was it that large, in Kise's opinion it was the perfect size for his Kurokocchi. Though Kise was broken from his thoughts of what Kuroko could do with that member to him when Aomine called out an order to him.

"Now, suck."

Kise didn't fight or refuse to suck off Kuroko. Instead he felt the weight of Aomine's hand lift off of his head giving him room to attach his mouth onto the tip of Kuroko's red member. At first he slipped his tongue over just the head before he brought more into his mouth. He had nearly taken all of Kuroko into his mouth. Kise could feel Kuroko's member twitching in his mouth as he bobbed his head always keeping at least the tip inside of his mouth. Kuroko leaned back his head and arched his back. A moan once again came from him, filling the small room with every pair of eyes looking at him.

"S-sorry Kise. I'm going to…cum." Kuroko was panting. His hips were also moving faster meeting with Kagami's thrusts as well as pushing into Kise's mouth more. Kagami pulled out then thrusted in. Uneven and untidy as his thrusts were they still hit deep inside of Kuroko and stroked his sweet spot causing even more moans to fill the air.

Kagami pulled out then pushed in rough once again, burying himself deep within Kuroko's ass that everyone who was in the room wanted. He yelled Kuroko's name as he came. At the same time Kuroko clenched around Kagami, feeling his insides becoming full as Kagami came in him. This brought Kuroko to reach his climax. Kise took in all of Kuroko's length, hollowing out his cheeks only for them to be filled and puffed out by Kuroko's cum filling his mouth.

After a minute Kuroko's body went limp and chest rose and fell unevenly with his pants of air. Kise lifted his head off of the others member. A trail of saliva and cum that Kise couldn't swallow made its way down his chin before he wiped it off with the back of his hand. As for Kagami, he has finished coming inside of Kuroko and was now pulling out his softening member. He dropped Kuroko's legs back onto the table with half of them hanging off. He noticed that when his dick was completely out of the smaller male that a bit of his cum was dripping out, collecting on the table.

"Hey, Kurokocchi?" Kise was looking at Kuroko with a hopeful look in his eyes. Although, the question that he had really wanted to ask but hadn't put into was words was clear as day to the other males.

"Just…just give me a minute Kise."

"Okay Kurokocchi." Kise's voice had returned some of his happiness to it instead of dripping with lust.

Kuroko turned his head to the side. His eyes met the solid red and yellow ones belonging to the male who was covered in cum next to him. "What about you Akashi? Are you going to continue?"

"I might Tetsuya. I just need a moment."

Kuroko knew this was a lie. Akashi obviously had something planned. He hadn't had an orgasm earlier with Murasakibara, so his arousal was still apparent. Rather than fighting with him Kuroko accepted the lame lie.

Aomine made his way to stand next to Kagami, snaking his arm across the red heads shoulders drawing his attention away from the others who were chatting about who would get to do who next.

"Hey Kagami, what d'ya say? I haven't been able to do anyone yet and you haven't gotten done by anyone, if ya know what I mean."

"You idiot Aomine. I just came, at least let me get back some energy."

"Yeah, yeah of course I will. I still need to prepare you anyway."

Aomine ignored whatever Kagami was about to say next as he leaned forewords, his arm still wrapped around Kagami's shoulders. His eyes met the purple haired Murasakibara's eyes.

"Hey Murasakibara, what are you doing next?"

Murasakibara looked towards Akashi then back to Aomine before he spoke. Seeming to think about what it was the he wanted to do, but his muscles were tired after all. Akashi was a demanding partner if you wanted to make sure that he felt good.

"I want to rest. Does anyone have snacks?"

Kise, who was playing with Kuroko's nipples despite his words, looked at Murasakibara then towards the pile of clothes trying to find where his bag had been discarded. "There should be some chips in my bag over there, you can have them if you're that hungry".

Murasakibara turned and walked away, leaving the others to their own desires. He quickly found Kise's bag with a yellow phone charm attached to the zipper, he also pulled on his boxers before opening the bag of chips for himself.

Aomine looked towards the others that were left. Kuroko was now starting to react to Kise's antics on his body and Kagami was also getting hard once more. Aomine's other hand made its way to Kagami's half hard member starting to stroke it that way they could make progress faster.

Kise looked at Kuroko then at the table where he had just been screwed by Kagami before an idea came into his head. He placed one of his arms behind Kuroko's shoulders and the other underneath his knees successfully scooping him up off the table.

"Kise, I would appreciate it if you put me down."

"Okay." Kise didn't say anything else. Instead he put Kuroko onto the cold floor a few feet from the table. Kuroko sat up looking at the blond wondering why they needed to move.

"I figured that if we moved to the floor it would give us more room, right Kurokocchi?"

"Well, I guess you're right."

Akashi also moved off of the table and walked over to Kuroko and Kise saying that he was going to watch until he got some energy back from Murasakibara screwing him.

Aomine glanced at the empty tabled laid out in front of him and Kagami. Perfect, he thought. Once again, he moved in a blur while bending Kagami down onto the table so that his chest pressed against it with his ass in the air with his feet on the ground.

"What the hell Aomine?" Kagami had yelled but he didn't really feel that mad, instead he thought of Aomine dominating him. The idea kind of turned him on the more he thought about it and his erection once again became fully hard.

"Shh. I'll make it feel good so just put up with me for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like I went a bit OOCish? But oh well.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Also that I have, yes, another part to upload. 
> 
> (Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload this, I actually have been uploading this story to fanfiction.net but forgot to post the rest here. Forgive me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is swearing in this chap but I shouldn't really have to warn about language based on what the content is.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Aomine took in Kagami's shirtless figure that was bent over the table. That low light in the room was perfect on his body, casting shadows in the perfect places and highlighting others. It was almost like a piece of art. If art was hot and was a guy bent over a table waiting to be fucked. The muscles in his back were well defined, all the way from his shoulders to his ass. But oh god, Kagami's perfect ass. Aomine couldn't stop staring at it. He never thought that he would find another guy's ass to be hot but Kagami stopped that thought in its tracks. Aomine's own erection that had grown softer from the lack of attention before was now hardening again just from seeing Kagami bent over.

"Aomine? If you're going to do it then hurry up…This position is sorta' embarrassing."

Kagami broke Aomine from his thoughts. He noticed that he had been staring at the others ass for far too long without any action happening and looked up; also that there was a round silver toy sitting on the table on the far side of the room across from them.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back."

"You better be right back or else I'm joining the others on the floor."

"I'll be quick."

With that Aomine walked over to the table picking up the small silver vibrator with a cord attaching it to the remote along with a new bottle of lube for them. Lying next to the two items was a black piece of fabric that managed to grab Aomine's attention. He picked it up, adding it to the plans he had for Kagami then walked back to him. Aomine moved into a spot right behind Kagami who was still bent over the table. All of sudden the already lowly lit room turned pitch black to Kagami as he felt something tie around his head.

"Is this a blindfold? Why the hell did you put a blindfold on me?"

"Heh, I thought it would look good on you."

"I'm taking it off."

"No, leave it on. Let's have some fun with it."

Kagami reached a hand up to take of the tight cloth around his head when Aomine captured the hand within his. Moving slowly, Aomine moved their clasped hands onto the table top then used his free hand to grab the other's jaw, tilting his head so that they were face to face. The sound of small moans, gasps, and pants could be heard from the others as Aomine scanned Kagami's blindfolded face as if to memorize every part of it before bringing their lips together. Kagami was expecting a heated more forceful kiss. Instead, Aomine kissed him with delicacy. Obviously he was showing off his skill for kissing. Their lips were moving together, hands still clasped together and now Aomine was lazily dragging his thumb over the back of the other's hand causing a shiver to pass through Kagami. At the same time Aomine licked his bottom lip then gave it a gentle bite so as not to draw blood. Kagami opened his mouth, allowing for the other's tongue to enter and for it to explore his own mouth. The two male's tongues twirled together as they felt the rest of what was happening in the room disappear. It felt as if they were the only two there in that room and the only one who mattered was the other. Aomine sucked on Kagami's tongue which enticed a moan to come from the red haired male. They broke apart, gasping for air due to the heated make out session. A string of saliva connected their tongues in the small distance that they had made to allow for them to catch their breath.

"Mine-chin that was hot. You should kiss more people like that."

Aomine stood upright. His attention being drawn now to the purple haired Murasakibara who was sitting on there floor watching them.

"Shut up" Aomine returned his full attention back to the blindfolded Kagami and started to chuckle when he remembered what it was that he had brought over from other the table.

"Hey Kagami, now that you're more relaxed with this situation your fun with me can finally begin."

"Aomine, what are you doing?!"

Aomine had positioned himself behind the bent over Kagami. While they were talking Aomine had grabbed the new bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers. One of those same fingers was now pumping into Kagami. With his other hand Aomine managed to grab the bottle of lube and pour it onto the silver object avoiding the wire coming from it and creating a small puddle on the table as he did so. Moving fast he pulled out his fingers causing Kagami to moan from losing the feeling that the others fingers was starting to create. Instead Aomine grabbed the silver egg vibrator and rubbed it around the other's entrance before pushing it in only leaving the cord hanging out and leading to the remote in his hand.

Kagami raised his blindfolded head and let out a moan as he felt the cold metal object slide inside of him followed by Aomine's fingers that were pushing it in further. Another louder moan broke through him as the vibrator rubbed against a spot that he didn't know could make him feel so good.

"Heh, I guess that's your spot then. I'll leave it right there Kagami."

Before Kagami could question what the other meant by 'his spot' he heard an audible click of a button and the vibrator started to move inside of him. At first it was a slow buzzing vibrate but Aomine slowly turned the dial on the remote watching as Kagami's ass clenched as the vibrations became more intense. His own erection was once again unbearably hard as he watched Kagami's show in front of him and the controller in his hand.

"Fuck. I wanted to tease you some more Kagami but it's just….ugh. You look so god damn sexy right now and I just want to do you."

The controller to the vibrator dropped from his hand and dangled from Kagami's ass by the cord. One of Aomine's hands grabbed the red haired male's hip while his other wrapped around Kagami's lower half and then grab the base of his member. His hand started to lazily but smoothly slide up and down the others shaft as he brought his thumb to the top of it and spread the pre-cum that was gathered there allowing him to move his hand faster over Kagami's hard erection.

"Ao-Aomin-EH!" Kagami was moaning from the movement of Aomine's skilled hand and the vibrations when all of sudden the other's hand had clenched the base of his cock causing him to scream the last syllable of Aomine's name.

Hearing Kagami's voice crack on his name caused Aomine to laugh as he lined his lube covered cock with the other's entrance before he pushed in with a single fluid movement. As he thrusted in he kept hold on the base of Kagami's cock, only when he was fully inside did his hold loosen up before moving his hand so that both of them were firmly holding Kagami's hips in place.

"Ao-Aomine…the vibrator…it's so deep now. Why…why didn't you take it out…first?" Kagami's voice was almost trembling as it dripped with sounds of lust and pleasure that Aomine was giving him.

"EH? But it's more fun this way. The vibrator feels great; I can feel the vibrations on my cock in your ass…Ahh. Don't tighten up on me retard. Do you want me to cum this soon?" Aomine was enjoying this more than he was letting on. You could tell the hint of happiness in his voice as he looked over Kagami who he had bent over a table, blindfolded, and who was now filled with not only a bullet vibrator but his member as well.

"Th…then start moving instead of talking."

"Ha, you asked for it."

At that moment Aomine pulled out only a little bit before pushing back in; the action making the vibrator move even deeper into Kagami's ass. On the next thrust Aomine pulled out farther until only his head was left in before he thrusted back inside of Kagami's sweet, vibrating warmth. Each thrust became harder and deeper as they continued. Soon their sounds of moaning and skin slapping filled the small but crowded room. But they weren't the only ones making these sounds because not far from them was Kuroko and Kise who were also panting and making their own sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways here's some short Aokaga, sorry it took so long to get uploaded.
> 
> Next chapter is Kuroko, Kise, and Akashi and hopefully that will be up soon.
> 
> Hope you liked it and will continue reading!
> 
> (Also thank you to all the reviewers! It really helps)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (kudos always help)
> 
> Anyway, there's a lot more to this fic so keep reading if you want to find out what happens to them all after Kuroko is untied.


End file.
